


Berry Delicious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Berry Delicious

**Title:** Berry Delicious  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:**  
 **Word Count:** 465  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Boysex implied. No other issues that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #20: Berries  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Berry Delicious

~

“...and we have fresh berries for dessert,” Hermione said, a tray of assorted berries floating behind her.

Draco, seated next to Harry, groaned softly. “If it doesn’t involve chocolate, it’s not worth it,” he muttered, voice so low that only Harry could hear him.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn’t reply, and when dessert was over and they bid their hosts goodnight, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “ _I_ thought the berries were delicious,” he said as he and Draco walked hand in hand down the street towards their own flat.

“Everything is better with chocolate,” Draco declared. “No exceptions.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry purred. They were home, so Harry pulled Draco into the entryway before leaning back against the wall and clasping Draco’s hands in his. “There’s something delicious about bright, red strawberries or deep, rich blueberries. The way they burst over your tongue when you bite into one--” As he spoke, Draco was drifting closer. “Doesn’t that sound even better than chocolate?” he whispered.

“It sounds delicious,” Draco allowed, breathless. “But I stand by my statement that chocolate trumps berries.”

“What about bad chocolate?” Harry asked, nuzzling his neck.

“Bad chocolate?” Draco repeated, clearly puzzled. “What’s that?”

“Don’t you remember that horrible American stuff Ron brought back from his trip?” Harry asked as he sucked the lobe of Draco’s earlobe into his mouth.

“That wasn’t chocolate, that was a desecration of chocolate,” Draco murmured, breath hitching. “But even chocolate _flavour_ is better than plain berries.”

“You’re impossible,” Harry chuckled against Draco’s neck. “What if I ate the berries off your naked body?” Draco’s shiver made him smile. “You like that idea.”

“I admit it has merit,” Draco whispered, tilting his head in an unmistakable invitation for Harry to continue sucking kisses into his skin. “Very well. You may attempt to prove your point.”

“I believe I already have,” Harry replied, his hand burrowing into Draco’s robes and cupping his erection.

“That’s only because we’ve been discussing chocolate,” Draco shot back, arching into Harry’s hand.

“You are impossible,” Harry growled.

Draco laughed breathlessly. “No, I’m just focussed, and right now, you should be, too.” Slanting his mouth over Harry’s, he snogged him deeply before pulling back. “Now, can we agree that berries are okay, chocolate is great, and chocolate-covered berries are fabulous, so we can move on to more important topics?”

Harry hummed. “Such as?”

“Such as if you don’t hurry up and fuck me right now, I’ll be coming without you and you’ll be stuck eating berries for satisfaction,” Draco rasped.

“We can’t have that,” Harry said, dragging Draco towards their bedroom. “After all, even if berries are delicious, they’re nowhere near as tasty as you are.”

“Smart man.”

~


End file.
